


Walk it Off

by virusq



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axton gets knocked out of a fight.  Salvador rescues him.  Hilarity ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk it Off

Axton, so focused on the burning midgets screaming toward him, completely misses the Goliath at his 5. Unfortunately, his turret catches the brute — right between the eyes — and the next thing he knows is how pretty the clouds look with the sun shining through them.

He drifts, semi-conscious and disoriented at best. The ground moves beneath him, but he can’t feel his legs. Nausea replacing confusion, he flails for purchase.

“Knock it off.” Salvador’s voice cracks through his brain like a jackhammer. The warmth in his chest reveals itself as a thick shoulder pressing against a giant bruise. 

Axton’s hands smooth over the denim and muscle he’d just molested. “Have you … been working out?”

“Okay. Ride’s over.” And, just like that, gravity shifts and his ass is reintroduced to Pandora’s hard surface.

“So rude,” Axton pouts, massaging his tailbone.

Salvador frowns and delivers a sharp kick to Axton’s limp boot. “Walk it off.”


End file.
